Surprise!
by Lauren Lily Potter
Summary: This is a story about Hermione and Harry and their love for each other. All of the characters, places, spells, and creatures are JKR's and this does involve sexual intercounters. I have warned you.


Surprise!

By: Lauren Lily Potter

Harry POV

I and Hermione were the only ones left in the Common Room. She had fallen asleep at the table...she looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her. My eyelids slowly started to close and soon I started dreaming...dreaming of our life together. Getting married, having children, living with each other. Growing old together...

'HARRY! WAKE UP!' Hermione was obviously awake.

I fell off the couch being so surprised. 'I'm up! I'm up!' Hermione's hair was such a mess. I had the urge to fix it. I stopped myself. She didn't know I loved her. _She likes Ron. _I thought. _She doesn't like me she likes Ron. She always will. I'll never be good enough for her…_

'Harry! Come on! We've got to get to class. Go get dressed.'

I ran upstairs to get dressed.

Hermione POV

He finally went upstairs_. He's so cute. I wish he liked me. He likes Ginny ._I thought, _He doesn't like me he likes Ginny. He always will. I'll never be good enough for him…_

'Well, come on, then. Before we go at least _brush_ your hair.' He had come back downstairs fully dressed.

'Oh, yeah I should, shouldn't I?'

I ran upstairs and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair looked like it did in the First Year. 'Great.' I mumbled. I searched through my drawers and found my hairbrush and started brushing. It hurt so much to brush this tangled mess, but it had to be done. I finally resorted to some hair fixing spells and was done in five minutes.

'Finally, you're done. I thought we were going to be late to our next class. We already missed the first one.'

'WHAT? WE MISSED OUR FIRST CLASS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, HARRY?'

''Cause I didn't want you to yell like you just did. Come on.'

We climbed out the portrait hole. The halls were buzzing with people; we had five minutes to get to Potions. We started at a run. We finally got to class as the last people were entering. We sat next to Ron.

'Why weren't you at Binns'?' He asked.

'We overslept.' I replied.

'Oh.'

'Today, class, we will be reviewing Draught of the Living Dead.' Snape told told the class in his usual monotonous voice. Everyone groaned. It was a quite difficult potion to make.

Harry POV

We were in the common room alone, again. I sat down on the couch next to Hermione. She looked so pretty. I started to talk. ''Mione, Can I tell you something? But, I want to be in private because it is personal.' I was scared. I was going to tell her I liked her. To tell her I wanted to spend every day with her and never let her go. I wanted to tell her about my amazing dream. I wanted to tell her everything that I thought about her for the past six years.

Hermione frowned. 'Of course, Harry. You can tell me anything. And if you haven't noticed we are in private. It's midnight.'

My face turned red. 'Oh. Right. Okay here goes. I-I love you Hermione and I always have and always will and no matter what you say I will always love you until the end of time.' I sighed and turned to leave, but Hermione stopped me. She grabbed my arm and gave me a hug. Then she said something very surprising.

'Harry, I feel the same way about you. I have always loved you, too.' I pulled back from the embrace smiling.

'Really? I thought you fancied Ron.'

'I did. But, that's because I gave up on you. Because I thought you fancied Ginny.'

'I did. But, that's because _I_ gave up on _you._' I smiled and hugged her again. I was so happy she felt the same way about me as I did her. 'We have to go to bed. We have a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow.'

'Alright. I'll see you in the morning, Harry. Good night. I love you.' She smiled and ran upstairs.

I smiled and called after her, 'Good night, 'Mione! I love you, too.' I then walked upstairs smiling and happy.

I and Hermione were walking down the street hand in hand. Ron was behind us, glaring. Ron liked Hermione, but he could just suck it. Hermione liked me and that was all that mattered. Hermione turned around, 'Ronald. If you are going to sulk all day you might as well just leave us alone.' Ron's ears turned red and he ran away towards Dean and Seamus. 'Finally, we're alone! What do you want to do, Harry?' She looked at me, smiling.

I decided to take a risk. 'I want to do this.' I turned her around to face me, gently, and I gently pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were warm and soft. She kissed back. I deepened the kiss making it more passionate. It was amazing. It felt so good and right. I became unaware of everything around me. She was the only thing I could think about. _She _was the only thing that I _cared_ about. I pulled away, needing to breathe. She was beaming at me. _I_ was beaming at her. I had _actually_ kissed her. I had _actually kissed_ Hermione Granger. And it was the best feeling in the whole entire world. 'That. That was great.'

Hermione grinned, 'That was more than great. That. Was. _Amazing._' She gasped. 'Want to go somewhere a bit more _private?_' She smiled.

'Yes. That would be great. Where did you have in mind?'

'Well… we could sneak into the Shrieking Shack.'

'That sounds great. _You_ could apparate us there. Considering I don't turn seventeen until July.'

'That sounds wonderful.' She grabbed my arm and in a split second we were in the sitting room of the Shrieking Shack. 'Well, here we are.' She sat down on the couch and patted the place next to her gesturing for me to sit down. I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled my face close to her. 'I love you, Harry.' With that she kissed me. I kissed back and started to deepen the kiss once again making it even more passionate. She started to unbutton my shirt and her warm hands caressed my chest. I breathed heavily, pulling away.

'Hermione. We have been going out for only a day. I don't want to do this right now.' I started to button up shirt. I could still feel the touch of her hands on my body. It felt so good for that one minute, but I wasn't ready for it.

'Oh, sorry. I went a little too far. It just felt so good and right.' She smiled, her face going red.

'Oh. Believe me it felt great, really, but I just don't want to go too far in one day.' She was still sitting in my lap so I hugged her to make her feel better. She hugged back and apparated us to the Three Broomsticks. We landed on our feet and I gasped at the sudden apparation. 'That was not funny.'

'It wasn't meant to be funny. I wanted to get some butterbeer.' She smiled.

'Oh. Okay. But, you still could have told me! Come on let's get some.' I smiled back at her and went up to the counter. 'Two butterbeers, please.' I sat down four galleons and grabbed the two bottles. I handed one to Hermione and I kept the other. I walked over to a table and sat uncapping my bottle. Hermione sat down next to me and did the same.

'This is nice.' She said. 'We're here. _Together_. It makes me feel good. Right, even.' She smiled and put her head on my shoulder. She was so beautiful. I loved the way her hair fell onto my shoulders. It was peaceful in there, to know that we were together at last and that nothing could change that. Not even Ron. I sighed. 'Why are you sighing, Harry?'

I shrugged. 'Because I'm here with you. No one else. Just you.' I started playing with her long brown hair in their little curls. Her hair was so soft and shiny. The way it shined in the sunlight made it have a golden brown look to it. I leaned and kissed her forehead and whispered, 'You are so beautiful. I love you.' She blushed a beautiful scarlet color.

'I love you, too, Harry.' She smiled biting her lip. She pulled her face up to meet mine and kissed me. I kissed back, not making it as passionate as the one before, but a little kiss. I pulled back and gave her a giant hug. Then, she fell to the floor. Twitching and jerking. I looked out the window and saw Ron standing there with his wand pointing straight at her. I glared at him and picked up Hermione's limp body. She had stopped twitching due to the fact that Ron had run away. I didn't bother chasing after him, I had to help Hermione. I ran up through streets towards the castle. People were looking at Hermione shocked and confused. I didn't answer them when they asked questions. I had to get to the hospital wing, fast.

I laid Hermione on one of the beds gently. I went to look for Madam Pomfrey. When I found her she asked, 'What happened, Potter?'

I shrugged and told her, 'I was giving her a hug when Ron came up behind us and I think he used the Cruciatus Curse on her. I've only seen it used once before on a human and that's what it looked like.'

'Very well, then. You can stay.' She said and then she started to heal Hermione. She opened Hermione's mouth and put a weird green liquid in it. When she walked away I took a seat next to Hermione's bed and held onto one of her limp hands. I kissed it and sat there with her hand in mine all night, crying silently. I eventually fell asleep, though I didn't remember falling asleep. When I woke up my hand was stilling holding hers and it was warm. I looked up and saw Hermione's brown eyes looking into mine.

'H-Hermione! Y-you're alive!' I hugged her. 'Y-you scared me to death!' I ended up stuttering from being so happy.

She smiled. 'Yes! I'm alive!' She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

'How do you feel? Does anything hurt? What about your head? Is it okay?' I asked.

'I'm fine, Harry. No, nothing hurts anymore. There is nothing wrong with my head. It is okay.'

I sighed in relief. 'Thank Godric. I was scared you were going to die last night! Ron did that to you. I saw him. He used the Cruciatus Curse.'

'I know. Dumbledore came in and told me before you woke up. He has been expelled. It serves him right, too.' She looked away from me, then. As if to tell me she was ashamed.

I took her head in my hands and turned her face so I could see her beautiful eyes. I looked straight into her eyes saying, 'I love you, Hermione. No matter what anybody does to you. Even if you hate me, I'll still love you. If you feel weak, horrible, and sick I'll kiss you. Even if I get sick myself. I will love you no matter what. I can't live without you, 'Mione. I truly do love you.' I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. She grabbed my head after I pulled away, brought it close to her face and kissed me. I opened my lips a bit letting her tongue slip into my mouth. It was an amazing kiss. I pulled back needing some air.

She started to gasp for air. In between gasps she said, 'Harry…Can't…Breathe…'

I yelled, 'MADAM POMPFREY! MADAM POMPFREY?' I was starting to panic. What was happening to Hermione? I talked in a whisper ''Mione, everything's going to be okay, I promise.' She nodded still gasping for air. Madam Pompfrey came running at last. She didn't need to ask what happened to help Hermione this time. She started to use a spell on her. She was waving her hands over her with her wand shooting out a stream of blue light. Hermione had fallen asleep. At least I thought she had, but I wasn't sure. After a while I saw her breathing normally and I knew she was asleep. I sighed in relief. I held onto her hand and sat there staring at her beauty. An hour later she had woken up. I was still staring at her peaceful face when her eyes fluttered open. She smiled. 'Hello, my sleeping beauty. How do you feel?' I asked her, kissing her hand that I still held.

'Hello, Harry. I feel much better, now.' She smiled, biting her lip. 'That kiss was the best of my life.'

I smirked. 'It was the best kiss of my life, too.' I looked around. 'I wonder if Madam Pompfrey will let you out, now.' I started to get up to find Madam Pompfrey, but Hermione pulled me back down.

She lifted her mouth to my ear and whispered, 'I love you, too, Harry. Don't be long.' She released my hand after kissing my ear.

I nodded and whispered back in her ear, 'I won't, I promise.' I kissed her ear and went to find Madam Pompfrey. She was sitting in a room behind the wall at the end of the wing. 'Er…Madam Pompfrey? Can Hermione go, now?' I was standing their awkwardly, awaiting her answer.

She looked up and said, 'Yes, Potter, she can go. Just make sure she has breathable air at all times.'

'Oh…okay. Thank you.' I walked out of the room and walked back down to Hermione and told her what Madam Pompfrey had said.

'Oh… I guess we can't kiss anymore…' She said jokingly.

I smiled. 'Of course we can. What she doesn't won't hurt her.' I gave Hermione a kiss and picked her up off the bed. 'Ready?' I asked her.

She nodded. 'Very.'

I walked down the wing still carrying her in my arms. She gave me a kiss and I blushed. We walked to the common room and I said the password. The portrait swung open and I walked in. Everyone gathered there. Apparently word had gotten out that Ron was expelled. Nobody was mad about Ron leaving, but they were mad because of what he did to Hermione. Ginny came up to us first, 'Is it true? That Ron used the Cruciatus Curse on 'Mione?'

I nodded. 'Yes, he did. I saw him myself.' I leaned down and gave Hermione a kiss. 'But, she's alive and she's with me. That's all that matters, right?' I smiled and looked up at Ginny.

She nodded and smiled, 'It is. And I am so sorry that you had to go through that pain. At least you're alive.' She patted Hermione's hand and walked off to talk to some of her friends.

Neville walked up to us, 'Hey, Harry, Hermione. I am so sorry to hear what happened. I know how it feels to have that horrid curse put on you. You shouldn't have had to go through that pain. Harry shouldn't have had to watch it, either. I hope you feel better.' He smiled.

'Thank you, Neville.' Hermione smiled and nodded.

I could tell she didn't like the attention that she was getting and was starting to relive the incident, again. I leaned and kissed her and whispered, 'I'll get you out of here soon, I promise.'

She nodded and whispered, 'Please.' I walked up to my dormitory and I sat her on my bed. I started to pick up some of my stuff when she asked me, 'Why do you love me, Harry?'

I looked up and I had dropped the sock I was picking up, 'What?'

'Why do you love me?'

'I-I heard you, 'Mione. I love you because you're smart, beautiful, and independent. I love you because you're you. I love you because you don't care what anybody thinks about you. I love you because you are here, with me and nothing will change that.' I smiled; picked up the sock I had dropped, and put it in my trunk.

Hermione nodded and said, 'I love you because you're nice, smart, handsome, independent, funny, and caring. I don't love you because you're 'The Chosen One' or 'The Boy Who Lived'. I love you because you're you. Just you. I also, love you because you don't buy into all that publicity junk. You are Harry. Nothing else. Just Harry.' She smiled; got off the bed, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back. I started to place my tongue in her mouth and our tongues were intertwined when Seamus walked into the room. We pulled away from each other quickly hearing the door slam.

'Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. Just needed to get my book.' He said very awkwardly after seeing us.

We stood stiff as boards waiting for Seamus to leave. He finally left the room and I sat Hermione down on the bed. 'What do you want to do, today? Other than almost have sex.' I laughed and pulled her onto my lap.

She gave me a quick kiss and said, 'I want to go swimming. Do you want to go swimming?'

I smiled and nodded, 'Whatever you want to do, I'll do it with you.' I let her slip off my lap and go to her dormitory to change into her swimming suit. I dug through my trunk trying to find my swimming trunks. When I found them at the bottom of my trunk I saw a picture of me, Ron, and Hermione next to a picture of my parents. I took the picture of me, Ron, and Hermione and tore off the part with Ron in it and mumbled, 'I hope you die in Azkaban.' I then, took the part with me and Hermione and put it in the frame of which I had the picture of my parents in. It was such an old picture. 'I'm going to get a new picture of us.' I told myself. I smiled and changed into my swim trunks.

Hermione walked in wearing a bikini with a dress over it. 'I'm ready, Harry.' She smiled at me as I put on my shirt so we could go downstairs without being looked at too suspiciously. I lifted her into my arms, 'HARRY! You don't need to pick me up every time we go somewhere!'

She gave me kiss and allowed me to carry her down the stairs. 'I know, but I want to make sure that you're always okay.' I gave her a quick kiss and continued down the stairs. By the time we got to common room everyone was staring at us. I looked over at Seamus who was waving mischievously in the corner of the room. I knew what he was doing. He was telling everybody about what he saw in the dormitory, which was no doubt exaggerated and out of context. I just smiled and walked on.

Hermione had drifted to sleep in my arms and was holding close to my chest, twitching every once in a while. I knew what she was dreaming about. She was dreaming about Ron doing that horrid thing to her. It was hard to see her like that. I had stopped under a beech tree next to the Lake. I shook her gently to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. After looking around she said, 'Swim with me?' She stood up and held my hand, urging me to get up.

I stood up and started to take off my shirt. After I got it off I said 'Of course I will.' I smiled and took her dress off of her body. When I got it off of her I pecked her on the lips and led her to the Lake. She followed laughing and giggling. I jumped into the water. She jumped right after me and fell on top of me. It hurt, but I ended up getting her on to my shoulders and going up to the surface. She was kicking her legs so I grabbed onto them, stopping her from kicking them. 'It will make it worse if you kick your legs. Then, it would be considered _your _fault, not mine.'

She looked down at me and said, 'Why is that?'

'Because, I'm going to flip you off my shoulders!' She didn't have enough time to react by the time I flipped her.

She surfaced and swam over to me. She grabbed my face and pulled me close. She kissed me. I kissed back. I let her tongue go inside my mouth and venture through that cave. I let mine do the same. Her lips were soft and tasted of cherry. I had never experienced anything quite like it. I started to play with her bikini top. Her clasp was almost off when she pulled back. 'Harry, not here. Not now. You said you didn't want to almost have sex today! I don't want to get pregnant! I mean it's almost the end of the year!'

She tightened her clasp and hugged me. She was shivering. 'Are you cold?' I asked. She nodded. 'Come on let's go back inside.' I let her get on my back as we swam back to shore. When we got on shore I gave her my shirt to put on. She shook her head. 'You're wearing it! I don't want you to get your dress wet and my shirt is way warmer than the dress.' With that I put the shirt on her, it was quite bigger than her, but she would be warm. I picked her up and put her on my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her hands were gripping to my skin. I didn't care, her hands were warm and it felt good on my cold skin. I was start to shiver, but I kept going. 'Hermione, you did say that you didn't want to have a baby this year. But, what about _next_ year?'

Hermione laughed, 'Harry, I don't want a baby, yet. Maybe if we get married. You're shivering, Harry. You need your shirt.'

She began to take off the shirt. 'No, Hermione, don't. I don't need my shirt. I'm fine. Put it back on and lean down. I don't want you to fall.'

She did what I told her to. 'Are you sure you're alright, Harry?'

I nodded. 'I'm fine, Hermione.'

She started to trace my chest and draw figures on it. I looked down and saw her fingers drawing circles on my chest. I smiled to myself. She was drumming on my chest when we reached the common room. I said the password and walked inside. The common room was empty. I stood in front of the couch letting Hermione slide off my back and onto the couch. I sat down next to her and she asked me, 'Are you sure you don't want your shirt back, Harry?'

'I'm positive.' I smiled and pulled her into my lap. She put her head on my chest. Her hair made my chest tingle. It instantly made me warmer. I started to play with her hair. 'You have beautiful hair, 'Mione. I remember how it was in first year. It was extremely frizzy and you looked like you had grown a bush on your head. Now, it looks beautiful and pretty. It's so pretty.' I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'Harry, why are you talking about my hair?' She laughed and dug her head deeper into my chest.

'Because, your hair is beautiful. The way it shines in the light and flows around your face. It's just…beautiful.' I smiled and hugged her.

'Harry, you told me my hair was beautiful about five times in the past ten seconds.' She hugged me back and kissed my chest. 'I love you, Harry.'

'I love you, too, 'Mione. I love you, too.' I looked at my watch and saw that it was seven o'clock. ''Mione, it's seven. We missed dinner. Are you hungry?'

She shook her head. 'No, I'm tired. Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't want to go into my dormitory. I don't want to sound like a slut, but I don't want to face everyone just, yet.' She smiled up at me hopefully. 'Please, Harry?'

'Alright, but don't make a lot of noise.' I smiled at her and picked her up, taking her upstairs and laying her on my bed. 'Look away.' She giggled and looked away. I took off my swim trunks and put on my pajamas. 'You can look now.' She turned around and giggled. I yanked all of the curtains closed and climbed into bed. 'No one will see us, now.' I smiled and brought her closer to me. I kissed her and said, 'G'night, love. Sleep well.' I wrapped my arms around her body and allowed her to put her head against my chest. She fell asleep within seconds. I played with her hair and looked at her peaceful face. I finally fell asleep with my head resting right above hers. Every once in a while I would wake up because Hermione had twitched or mumbled. I knew she was still dreaming about the curse. I would kiss her forehead and hug her tightly before going back to sleep again. I also noticed somewhere between 12:30 and 1:00 in the morning that she was shivering. I pulled up my sheets to cover her body and she had stopped to shiver. I sighed in relief and went back to sleep. My alarm went off at 6:30, but I hit snooze and slept until it went off at 7:00. I heard it go off and gently shook Hermione whispering, ''Mione, get up, we got to get to class.' I kissed her forehead and pulled the cover off of her.

She woke up very groggily and rubbed her eyes, 'Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?'

I nodded, 'I did. Did you?' I was scared of the answer I was going to get. I knew exactly how she had slept, but I was being polite.

She nodded and then sighed. 'I dreamt about R-Ron hurting me, Harry. I keep reliving that horrible moment. How a split second before it happened I was happy, then the world stopped and I was in a dark and dreadful place. The only thing I could feel was pain, Harry. It was like swords had hit me from every direction and continued to stab me forever. It was awful!'

She started to cry. I hugged her tight and kept her close. I kissed her forehead and rocked back and forth. 'It's okay, 'Mione. He can't hurt you anymore. Which reminds me I want to get a picture of us together before we leave for the year.' She started to cry even more. 'Hermione, don't cry. Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you like this!'

I kissed her forehead again trying to make her feel better. She stopped crying and kissed me on the cheek. She smiled and said, 'We need to get to class.'

I stopped her from telling me anything else, 'No. We're not going to classes today. We are going to spend the whole day cheering you up and taking pictures of a happy Hermione.' I smiled and gave her quick hug before opening the curtains. Luckily no one was there. Everybody was most likely down at breakfast or in the common room. 'You can get over to your dormitory, get dressed and come back, now. No one's in here.'

I turned around to see Hermione on the bed asleep, again. I shook her again. 'Huh? Oh, Harry. Sorry, I'm just so tired.' She said sitting up.

I smiled. 'Alright. You stay here and sleep. I'm going to get dressed and talk to McGonagall about not going to classes.' I kissed her forehead and got dressed. After getting dressed I headed to McGonagall's office.

Luckily she was in there, sitting at her desk. 'Potter. What are doing in here? Why are you not eating breakfast?'

I walked towards her desk and closed the door. 'Professor, I was wondering if I and Hermione could take the day off. She still feels real awful about what happened on Saturday. She's been crying all weekend and I wanted to cheer her up so she didn't have an emotional breakdown in classes. I promise we'll make up the work we'll miss. Please, Professor?' I was pleading and was nearly on my knees.

She sighed. 'Alright, Potter. But, you better keep your promise. And if needed you two can take off a day a week. _If _it's needed.' She smiled and stood up. 'Don't think I don't know what you two have been doing.'

I looked shocked, but I quickly recovered. 'Thank you, Professor. I would never let you down.' I smiled and ran out of the room, heading to the common room. I went up to the dormitory and woke Hermione, gently. ''Mione. 'Mione, wake up.'

Her eyes fluttered open and she kissed my lips. 'Hey, Harry. What did McGonagall say?' She smiled and caressed my cheek and looked me in the eye smiling. I smiled. 'She said we could take the day off, as long as we make up the work we miss. She also said that we could take a day off a week if we need to.' I smiled and held her hand which had stopped caressing my cheek, but just stayed still.

'That sounds wonderful, Harry. What are we going to do today?' She asked me smiling and continuing to caress my cheek, again.

I shrugged. 'I wanted to nick Colin's camera and take pictures of my happy Hermione. I don't want you to be sad all day.' I pouted jokingly. She removed her hand from my face and kissed me. I kept our foreheads touching and I looked her in the eyes. 'What do you think, love?'

'I think that sounds wonderful, only if I take pictures of you, too.' She kissed me again, longer and I kissed her back, moaning at the sensation of our lips touching. She pulled back and gasped 'That was wonderful.'

I nodded. 'I agree. Now come on. We need to find Colin's camera.' I got up and pulled her with me. Then I remembered, she was still wearing her bathing suit and my shirt. 'Hermione. You need to put on some clothing.' I smirked and pulled off my shirt from her body. 'Go change. If you want, I'll go with you.' I smirked.

'Harry, you know boys can't go to the girl's dorms.' She smiled.

'Who says this one can't. The spell only works if boys touch the stairs, right?' She nodded. 'Well, then I'll just _fly_ over there.'

She smiled. 'I guess you could. Grab your broom and we'll go over there.' I nodded and grabbed my broom from under the bed and mounted it. 'Ready?' She asked. I nodded and kicked off the floor. I was flying slow and next to Hermione as she walked up the stairs to her dormitory. She entered and I flew in after her. I landed my broom and stepped on the floor. I looked around the room. It looked almost exactly the same as ours, but a bit girlier. Well, there were some bras on the floor and it smelt strongly of perfume. I made a sort of disgusted face when I smelt the perfume. Hermione laughed at my face and said 'Sorry. We didn't expect boys to be coming to our dormitory.' She flicked her wand and the room cleaned itself up. The smell still lingered, but not as much. 'Better?'

I nodded. 'So which area is yours?' I looked around the room and saw where some of the other girls had set up shrines to their favorite celebrities on the walls and on their nightstands. Hermione sat down on her bed and I looked at how empty her nightstand was. 'No shrine?' I smirked.

She shook her head. 'No. I'm not obsessed with celebrities. Even if I were, I wouldn't cover everything their face.' She smiled and pulled jeans and a t-shirt out of her trunk. She unclasped her swimsuit and said 'TURN AROUND!' I reluctantly turned around and stared at the stupid, smiling, faces of the celebrities on the wall. 'Alright, I'm done. You can look, now.' I turned around and smiled at her. She looked pretty when she wasn't in her school uniform. I walked over to where she was sitting on her bed and gave her a kiss. She kissed back and pulled away. 'Let's go have some fun.' She smiled and walked out of the room. I grabbed my broom and walked out behind her. I mounted my broom and flew it to my room in a matter of seconds and Hermione was waiting on the stairs when I got out of the room.

I smiled and let the door slam behind me. 'Let's go have some fun!' I picked her up and put her on my back. I ran down the corridors to the Great Hall so we could eat. Neither of us had eaten since Saturday. I let her off my back in the entrance hall. I didn't want people staring us when we walked in. Even though they probably still would. I was right. I and Hermione were holding hands when we walked into the Great Hall and everyone was continually staring at us and our interlocked hands. I have to admit it was pretty awkward. I and Hermione sat down at the end of the table and started to eat. 'So, what are we going to do first, 'Mione?' I asked her taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

She shrugged. 'Anything. As long as I'm with you and having fun, I'm happy.' She smiled and took a bite of her eggs. 'I mean. It's up to you, really. You _are _the one who is supposed to be cheering me up, right?'

I nodded. It was true. I mean I was allowed to take a day off each week to cheer up Hermione. 'Yeah. But, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do. I suppose you don't want to go the Three Broomsticks.' She shook her head. 'Yeah, that would be a disaster. Would you like to stop by Hagrid's and see how he's doing? Hagrid always seems to cheer you up.' I smiled and she nodded smiling. 'See? Then, we'll go to Hagrid's first. Wait, I still need to get Colin's camera.' I looked down the table and saw Colin. 'Colin! I need your camera!' He slid his camera down to me and I caught it. 'Thanks.' I picked it up and took a picture of Hermione smiling. 'You're so beautiful.' She blushed and shook her head. I held her head in my hands and told her. 'You are beautiful, 'Mione. You will always beautiful in my mind. Always. I love you and nothing will change that. You know that. So, why do you deny it?' She started to cry and a tear rolled her cheek. I wiped it away from her cheek and pulled her in close. I whispered, 'Hermione, don't cry. Please don't cry.' I rested my chin on top of her head. ''Mione…shhh. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. What I said was true. Nothing will change my love for you.' I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She smiled. 'Harry, you didn't hurt my feelings. You made me feel better. Those were tears of joy. I feel the same about you.' She reached up and kissed my cheek. 'Let's eat before we make an even bigger scene in front of everybody. She turned and started to eat. I did the same.

When we were finished eating we went down to Hagrid's. I knocked on the door. 'Hagrid. It's me and Hermione.' I said before he opened the door. I still had a firm grip on 'Mione's hand.

Hagrid opened the door. ''Arry! 'Mione! How are yer?' He ushered us inside and we sat at his table.

'We're fine, Hagrid. Hermione just needs some cheering up.' I smiled and squeezed her hand nervously.

Hagrid turned around from making tea. 'Do yer? Why? Wha' 'appened?' He asked sitting at the table across from us.

Hermione whimpered a bit so I answered. 'Ron…He used the Cruciatus Curse on 'Mione…' I trailed off at the look on Hermione's face.

Hagrid nearly choked on his cup of tea. 'Wha'? Why? Why woul' Ron do such a thing ta 'Mione?'

I answered for Hermione because she was on the verge of tears and leaning on my shoulder. 'We think he was jealous that I got Hermione and he didn't. He's gone now, 'Mione. He can't hurt you anymore.' I patted Hermione's head consolingly.

'Now you look 'ere 'Mione. If ya ever see tha' boy again. I give ya permission to beat 'im 'til he's nearly dead. Okay?' Hagrid said leaning down to Hermione and patting her shoulder.

She nodded and smiled. 'HAPPY HERMIONE! TIME FOR A PICTURE!' I yelled and pulled out the camera. 'Will you and Hagrid take a picture?' They leaned in close and smiled. I snapped the picture. 'Perfect! Thanks, Hagrid. I think we ought to be going. Got a lot to do today.' I smiled and got up to leave.

Hermione got up and grabbed my hand. 'Goodbye, Hagrid.'

'Bye, 'Arry, 'Mione. Remember what I said.' He waved as we left the house.

I turned to Hermione. 'What do you want to do next?' I asked.

'I kind of want to go sit by the lake and just talk.' She said, kissing my cheek.

'Alright. But, you know I'm going to be taking a lot of pictures.' I smiled and kissed her cheek.

'I want to get pictures of you, too, Harry.' She said as we walked down to the lake.

I smiled and said, 'Alright, but I want a picture of you and me together, too.' I sighed and kissed her neck. We finally got down to the lake. 'So, what do you want to talk about?' I sat down and crossed my legs on the shore.

She sat down and put her head in my lap. 'I don't know. I just want to talk you know.' She looked up into my face. 'Harry… You're so handsome.' She reached her hand up and touched my face.

I smiled at her touch. 'Thank you. You've told me that many times.' I smiled and held her hand on my face.

She laughed. 'I know, Harry. I just can't believe it's real. That I have you, finally. I'm just scared that I'm going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all have been a dream.' She sighed and let her hand fall. I looked out over the water. It was a calm and peaceful day. I was lucky to be here with her, too. 'Look, Harry. It's a bunny!' She giggled and pointed up at a cloud. I clicked a quick photo. I looked up at the cloud. She was right, it did look like a bunny. 'There's a flower.' She pointed over to another cloud. I looked over to where her finger was pointing. I nodded it looked like a rose. _"Rose", what a beautiful name…If we have a daughter her name is going to be "Rose", no doubt. Her middle name will be Lily._ I sighed and smiled. Hermione took the camera from me and got a picture of me smiling up at the sky. 'Why were you sighing, Harry?' She asked after she put down the camera.

I looked down at her beautiful face. 'Because, I was thinking.' I smiled and swept some of her hair out of her face.

She smiled and asked, 'What were you thinking about, Harry?'

I blushed, but I gave her the answer. 'I was thinking about our future together, Hermione. I was thinking about if we had a daughter…What her name would be…' I trailed off, I was pretty embarrassed.

'And what would her name be, Harry?' She asked me quite curiously.

'It would be 'Rose Lily Potter'…' I blushed. I was embarrassed at my thoughts of the future.

'That's a beautiful name, Harry. Where did you come up with it?' She smiled and snuggled her head into my stomach.

I stroked her hair. 'I was looking at the cloud you pointed at. It looked like a rose. So, I thought about us having a daughter and her name being Rose. Her middle name would be Lily because I like that name and it's my mother's…'

'Harry, that's beautiful and I would agree on that name.' She leaned up kissed my lips before she sunk back down into my stomach.

I laughed. 'Really? I thought you were going to laugh at me for thinking about that.' I smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and asked me, 'You really want a daughter, don't you?'

I nodded. 'More than anything else in the world. Other than you, of course.' I smiled and gave her a hug.

'I do, too. I mean it would be nice to have a son, but I really want a daughter.' She smiled and laid her head on my chest. 'You're warm, Harry. It feels…good.' She smiled and dug deeper into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. 'Harry…'

I looked down. 'Yes, Hermione?'

'Can I ask you something?' She looked up at me.

'Of course, Hermione. You can ask me anything, anywhere, at any time. You can _tell_ me anything, anywhere, at any time.' I looked down at her concerned.

'You wouldn't leave me if I were pregnant, would you?'

'Of course not, Hermione! What would make you think that?' My eyes widen. '_Are you pregnant, Hermione?_' I asked.

'No! I'm not! Harry, we haven't even really had sex!' She looked at me wide eyed and terrified.

'Sorry, Hermione. But, it sounded like you were, Hermione. Don't get me excited like that.' I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. 'But seriously, why would you think I would leave you?'

She shrugged. 'Most men leave their pregnant wives or girlfriends. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be like most men.'

I laughed. 'Hermione, you've known me for a little over six years, now. Haven't you figured out that I'm not like most men, yet?' I hugged her tighter and started to play with her hair, again.

She laughed softly. 'I-I… I know you're not, Harry. But…I don't know, I was scared that you would…'

'Hermione… I would never ever leave you. No matter what. If I die before you, when I'm in heaven I'll be watching you.' I tapped her nose playfully. She giggled. 'See? I cheer you up even when I don't try! Maybe we can do this next week? You'll be sad by the end of the week anyway. I mean what with homework, essays, and exams coming up in another month.'

Hermione got herself free of my embrace and looked at me petrified. 'OH MY GODRIC, HARRY! Yes, I'm going to be upset by the end of week!'

'Good, then we can do this again next week! Get you happy again!' I smiled and looked at my watch. It was nearly 12, lunch time. ''Mione, it's nearly lunch time. You want to go inside?'

'No! I want to have picnic out here!' She gestured around to the empty grounds. I nodded and she flicked her wand and a red and white blanket appeared with many food choices. 'This is much better than crowded and noisy Great Hall.'


End file.
